1. Field
The general inventive concept relates to a dye sensitized solar cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
The above information disclosed in this Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.